Harus Bagaimana?
by AoiSora4
Summary: Conan berhasil mendapatkan penawar racun dan kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi. namun, kepergian Conan membuat para Shonen Tantei sedih


Harus Bagaimana

.

Tokoh: Ayumi Yoshida, dan Edogawa Conan/ Kudo Shinichi.

.

Catatan: ini cerita DC oke?

.

Harus Bagaimana

Di ruang kelas 1-B.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, saatnya untuk anak-anak belajar di kelas masing-masing. Di sebuah kelas di sd teitan ada seorang guru yang bisa kita sebut sebagai bu kobayashi sedang melakukan absen. Sudah beberapa nama ia telah sebut sekarang ia memasuki untuk anak yang berawalan 'E'.

"Edogawa Conan." Panggil bu Kobayashi namun ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Edogawa Conan." Panggil bu Kobayashi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan terlihat seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, apa sensei lupa kalau Conan-kun sudah kembali ke amerika?" Anak itu mengingatkan atau kita sebut saja Mitsuhiko.

"Oh iya, Sensei lupa." Ucap bu Kobayashi baru ingat, lalu ia pun melanjutkan absennya. Ayumi pun melirik tempat duduk yang berada disamping Ai, kosong.

"Conan-kun." Gumam Ayumi sedih.

~.~

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Genta,Ayumi,Mitsuhiko pun menghampiri meja Ai.

"Hah, Detective Boys tetap saja tidak ada kemajuan." Keluh Genta.

"Masih saja tidak ada klien yang datang." Desah Mitsuhiko.

"Wajar saja. Ini adalah sd, mana ada yang memiliki kasus." Ucap Ai.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ai-chan." Setuju Ayumi.

"Tapi, kalau begini terus kita bisa mati bosan." Kesal Genta.

"Kojima-kun kupikir kau akan mati jika tak memikirkan belut." Ledek Ai. Serentak Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko tertawa, sedangkan Genta tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah. Agar tak bosan, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita bermain baseball saja, setuju?" Tawar Ayumi.

"Setuju!" Ujar Genta, dan Mitsuhiko serentak. Sementara Ai hanya menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum setuju.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan sepulang sekolah kita akan berkumpul di lapangan yang biasa kita pakai untuk bermain baseball." Ucap Genta. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Ai hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita kekantin yuk! Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Genta memegang perutnya.

"Ahaha... Genta kau ini..." Ucap Ayumi sambil tertawa.

"Dikepalamu hanya ada makanan ya..." Lanjut Mitsuhiko. Mereka semua pun hanya tertawa riang sambil berjalan menuju kantin, Sedangkan Ai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tapi tetap mengikuti mereka.

~.~

Saat pulang sekolah...

Saat dijalan mereka pun terus bercanda dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kalau Conan-kun masih ada di sini, pasti ia selalu mengajak kita untuk bermain bola." Ingat Ayumi.

"Iya, benar. Habis ia sangat menyukai bola. Saat istirahat, ataupun didalam kelas ia selalu bermain bola." Ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Benar. Dan kalau kita mengajaknya bermain baseball, pasti ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa." Ucap Genta.

"Aku juga ingat. Saat genta-kun memukul bola, Conan-kun menangkapnya dengan kaki." Ingat Ayumi. Ai tidak ikutan namun hanya mendengarkan.

"Selain itu, ia sangat hebat bermain biola." Ucap Ayumi lagi.

"Meskipun begitu suaranya tetap saja jelek." Ejek Ai.

"Ahaha... benar. Kalau menyanyi suaranya sangat fals." Ledek Genta. Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pun tertawa lepas, Sedangkan Ai dan Ayumi hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ia pun sangat hebat memecahkan kasus." Ingat Ayumi lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang memecahkan kasus. Detektif dari timur, Kudo Shinichi telah muncul kembali." Ingat Mitsuhiko. "Memecahkan berbagai macam kasus sulit dengan mudah dan cepat." Lanjutnya.

"Conan-kun juga cepat." Ucap Ayumi langsung.

"Benar. Shinichi-niisan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Conan." Ucap Genta.

"Benar. Conan-kun juga bisa memecahkan kasus sulit dengan cepat, padahalkan Conan-kun masih kelas 1 sd, Sedangkan Shinichi-niisan sudah kelas 2 sma." Ucap Ayumi bangga.

"Benar. Conan-kun jauh lebih hebat di bandingkan dengan Shinichi-niisan yang arogan itu." Setuju Mitsuhiko.

"Benar." Ucap Ayumi dan Genta kompak. Ai didalam hati hanya tertawa.

'Dasar Bodoh. Apa mereka tak sadar orang yang dari tadi kalian bandingkan adalah orang yang sama.' Pikir Ai tertawa.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir Conan-kun dan Shinichi-niisan sama." Pikir Ayumi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sama', Ayumi-chan?" Bingung Mitsuhiko menatap Ayumi.

"Iya, benar. Coba kalian pikirkan. Cara berbicara mereka sama, cara berjalannya, cara bermain sepak bolanya, cara bermain biolanya, memecahkan kasusnya, bahkan gaya rambut dan warna bola mata mereka sama." Ingat Ayumi mulai membandingkan.

"Iya, bagaikan anak kembar." Setuju Mitsuhiko.

"Atau mungkin mereka memang orang yang sama." Tebak Genta. Ai pun mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan, sedangkan Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko hanya menatap Genta.

"Apa maksudmu, Genta-kun?" Bingung Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko.

"Mungkin saja, Shinichi-niisan tak sengaja minum racun yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi kecil lalu menyamar dan berubah nama menjadi Conan, bisa kan?" Jelas Genta, Ai pun mulai gugup.

"Benar juga." Pikir Ayumi setuju.

"Itu tak mungkin. Mana ada racun yang bisa membuat tubuh seseorang menjadi kecil." Bantah Mitsuhiko.

"Kalau begitu kita tanya Ai-chan saja." Ucap Ayumi sambil memegang pundak Ai, Ai pun tersentak.

"Apa?!" Tanya Ai pura-pura tak tahu.

"Menurutmu Conan-kun dan Shinichi-niisan itu anak kembar, atau orang yang sama?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Kupikir bukan keduanya." Ucap Ai sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Mungkin kalian hanya sedang merindukan Edogawa-kun." Ucap Ai tegas, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Ya... kalau dipikir-pikir merindukannya, aku memang merindukan Conan." Ucap Genta.

"Aku juga." Mitsuhiko setuju.

"Aku juga sangat merindukannya, ingin sekali melihatnya tersenyum." Ucap Ayumi tersipu.

"Hmph." Ai tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Ayumi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai nanti." Ucap Ai mulai menjauh dari para Detective Boys. Mereka pun hanya mengangguk, dan melihat Ai mulai menjauh.

~.~

"Aku pulang." Ucap Ai.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Profesor, dan.

"Kudo-kun?" Heran Ai.

"Hye." Sapa Shinichi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ai.

"Tak bolehkah aku bermain kesini?" Tanya Shinichi balik.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran,karena tak biasanya kau kemari." Ucap Ai.

"Jika kau ada urusan denganku, maaf aku punya urusan dengan para Detective Boys."ucap Ai menaruh tas.

"Detective Boys? Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan mereka bertiga?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Mereka sangat merindukanmu, Edogawa-kun." Ucap Ai. Ai pun dapat melihat Shinichi sedikit merundukkan kepalanya.

"..." Keadaan hening pun mengelilingi mereka. Ai pun masih terus menatap Shinichi yang terdiam. Akhirnya Ai menghelakan napas pelan.

"Yasudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu." Ucap Ai sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Haibara." Sebuah panggilan membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apa?" Ucap Ai sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Maukah kau mengajak mereka bermain kemari saat pulang nanti?" Tanya Shinichi mengalihkan wajahnya menatap jendela.

"Tentu. Kebetulan juga Hakase memiliki game terbaru untuk ditunjukkan pada mereka." Jawab Ai lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

~.~

"Aku harap Hakase sudah membuat game yang seru." Semangat Genta.

"Iya." Ucap Ayumi riang.

"Dan sangat menantang." Ucap Mitsuhiko menambahkan. Ai, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi sedang berjalan menuju rumah Hakase. Saat dijalan, mereka hanya membicarakan tentang game-game buatan Hakase, akhirnya mereka pun sampai.

"Hakase!" Sapa mereka bertiga ketika membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Hakase.

"Hakase, apa benar Hakase membuat game yang lebih seru dari sebelumnya?" Tanya Genta semangat.

"Tentu." Jawab Hakase.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mitsuhiko, ayo kita main!" Ajak Genta.

"Ya." Ucap Mitsuhiko semangat. Mereka berdua pun bermain dengan asik, dan Ayumi hanya menonton dengan semangat. Sedangkan Ai sedang mencari seseorang disekitar ruangan.

' Lho, Kudo-kun mana? Bukankah ia yang menyuruhku membawa mereka kemari?' Pikir Ai bingung.

'KRIINNGG' Terdengar bunyi suara telepon. Ai pun terkejut dan menoleh ketempat telepon yang sedang didekati Hakase. Hakase pun mengangkatnya, dan tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak.

"Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Ayumi-chan ada telepon untuk kalian." Ucap Hakase memanggil Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko. Ai pun mendekati Hakase karena penasaran. Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko pun menghentikan game mereka, lalu mendekati Hakase. Saat mereka berempat berkumpul, Hakase pun menekan tombol Speaker.

"Hallo Haibara, Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko." Sebuah suara akrab terdengar dari telepon. Ai, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pun terkejut. Mereka bertiga langsung mengelilingi telepon, sedangkan Ai langsung menoleh kejendela kediaman Kudo. Ia pun melihat Shinichi yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela dengan tangan kanan memegang telepon dan tangan kiri memegang dasi pengubah suara, sambil melirik tempat Ai.

'Oh, jadi begitu rencananya.' Pikir Ai, ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela.

"Conan-kun? Apa benar ini Conan-kun?" Tanya Ayumi tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Ayumi-chan." Jawab Conan.

"Hei Detective Boys, apa kabarnya?" Tanya Conan.

"Cukup baik." Jawab Genta.

"Tapi, tak cukup baik tanpamu, Conan-kun." Ucap Ayumi tersenyum.

"Iya, benar." Ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita pasti akan terbiasa." Ucap Conan-kun.

"Conan-kun, apa kau merindukan kami?" Tanya Ayumi sedikit tersipu.

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ucap Shinichi masih tetap menoleh ketempat Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko.

"Conan-kun, kapan kau kembali?" Pertanyaan Ayumi menbuat Shinichi terkejut dalam diam.

"Benar, kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Genta.

"Kami ingin cepat-cepat bermain denganmu." Ucap Mitsuhiko semangat. Sedangkan Ai, dan Hakase hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Shinichi masih dalam suara Conan.

"Tapi, kau akan kembali kan?" Tanya Ayumi semangat. Shinichi pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengatakannya. Nanti akan ada yang tersakiti lagi.'

"Te... Tentu... Tentu saja, Ayumi-chan." Pernyataan Shinichi membuat Ai, dan Hakase terkejut. Shinichi juga bingung kenapa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan begitu saja?

"Janji?" Suara Ayumi makin semangat.

'Tidak... Tidak boleh. Aku tak bisa berjanji.'

"Ya... Aku janji, Ayumi-chan-" Shinichi pun langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali, menyesali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, sedangkan disebrang telepon terdengar sorakan gembira Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko.

"Aku akan menunggu janjimu itu lho, Conan-kun." Ucap Ayumi senang.

'Tidak... kau tidak boleh menungguku, aku tak akan kembali.'

"Kalian harus menungguku lho." Keluar kembali kalimat yang tak Shinichi inginkan.

"Tentu." Jawab mereka. Mereka pun bercerita apa saja kepada Conan nada canda, dan bahagia.

Jujur saja, Shinichi tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan mereka bertiga. Shinichi hanya sedang menatap wajah Ayumi dari jendela. Menatap wajah ceria Ayumi yang suatu hari nanti akan berubah menjadi wajah kesedihan dan kekecewaan, karena Shinichi pasti akan melukai hati seseorang lagi, karena Keegoisannya...


End file.
